Heartsong
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Everyone is born knowing half a song, while their soulmate knows the other half. Nico's song spoke of darkness and broken shadows. Will's song rang of empty smiles and healing love.


**Here's a new soulmate!AU. I've had this idea for a while, and I've personally never seen one like it. If you guys have, can you tell me? I'd love to read more with this particular soulmate!AU. Thanks and enjoy** _ **Heartsong**_ **.**

* * *

Heartsong

When Nico di Angelo was only five years old, he awoke with a song stuck in his head.

It wasn't any song he'd heard before, but he knew all the words. At least, he thought he did. Somehow, though, he just _knew_ that something was missing. When his mother caught him singing to himself after breakfast, she realized what had happened. Nico had learned his heartsong.

A heartsong was the song every soulmate shared, each knowing only half. Both halves fit together perfectly, the rhythms entwining in a beautiful symphony. The songs also contained clues to who the person's soul mate was and what sort of person the two of them would be when they met. But Nico's song gave his mother worry.

Nico's song was in English, first of all, which meant that he wouldn't be speaking much Italian –if any –when he found his soulmate. He sang of heartbreak, of fear, of a darkness that threated to consume his soul. But there was also hope, a light breaking through the darkness, a ray of sunshine in the gloom. His song scared Maria; what would cause her bambino to be so broken?

She would never get the chance to find out.

* * *

When Will Solace was only six years old, he awoke with a song stuck in his head.

He sang it with trepidation in his voice, scared that it would sound as bad as every other song he'd sang. To his surprise and utter delight, the song sounded wonderful. But something was missing from it, something he didn't quite know. He ran to his mommy, eager to show his new talent; maybe he was getting better at music and the doggie wouldn't whimper in pain when he sang!

His mother, after hearing his song, gently explained to him what it was. Will had learned his heartsong. And it scared her.

Will sang of empty smiles and devastating loss, of unwanted leadership and a fear of failing. He also sang of death being a welcome companion, of light through the darkness, of hope and love and everything he'd ever wanted.

Will's mother was fearful for her son. What would cause such heartbreak in her boy? What could he possibly go through at that gods' forsaken camp that would cause this?

She would only find out much, much later.

* * *

End of day one of Nico's stay in the infirmary, and he was about ready to punch that stupid son of Apollo.

It wouldn't be so bad if Will didn't insist on smiling and humming and being so freaking annoyingly cheerful all the time. Seriously, who smiled _that_ much?! But when the eternally sunny healer thought Nico was asleep, he let his guard down for only a moment. The son of Hades realized that Will's joy was faked for the benefit of his siblings and his patients, that his smiles were empty.

Empty smiles . . . Where had he heard that before?

* * *

Beginning of day two of Nico's stay in the infirmary, and Will was beginning to realize some things.

One: Nico was the son of Hades. Everyone knew that, so no one questioned it –other than Nico, of course –when Will started calling him _Death_ Boy.

Two: Nico was fading and the only cure was sunlight. _Light through the darkness_.

Three: Nico was basically everything that Will hoped to find in his soulmate. He was funny, kind beneath his tough exterior, and he knew what it was like to have something unwanted thrust upon him, a calling he didn't ask for.

Will was almost certain that Nico was his soulmate. But how was he supposed to tell him?

* * *

End of day two of Nico's stay in the infirmary, and he was getting suspicious.

Will was being oddly close, humming and singing softly whenever he thought Nico wasn't paying attention. The son of Hades had heard Will's 'music' before, and his ear _still_ rang when he thought about it, so why was Will trying to deafen him? It wasn't until he accidentally gave the moronic healer a nickname –Sunshine –that he realized what was going on.

Will was probably his soulmate.

Nico had hated the idea of soulmates, especially his own, since he was young. He had never wanted to get to the depth of broken darkness his half of the song spoke of. But he knew now that he was already there. He was a damaged shadow of himself, the smiling boy who loved card games long dead. And Will, whether he liked it or not, was the ray of sunshine that was supposed to break through that darkness.

So Nico ignored it. He was good at avoiding his feelings.

* * *

At the end of Nico's third day in the infirmary, Will had decided that enough was enough. He was going to find out if Nico was his soulmate.

So he walked up to the dark son of Hades and asked, point blank, to hear his heartsong.

At first, Nico refused. Heartsongs weren't meant to be shared with everyone and anyone (though there were some celebrities that actually put theirs on their music albums). But after a lot of begging from the blond, Nico finally agreed to sing.

As the notes poured out of him, rusty from misuse though improving swiftly, Will began harmonizing with him. It was, in a word, beautiful. They were a perfect match, a song made by the gods. As Nico sang of darkness and hopelessness, Will countered with life and light. And when Will sang of failure and heartbreak, Nico answered with strength and love.

Silence followed their song as they looked longingly at one another. Here, then, was the person they were destined to spend eternity with. Here was their heartsong. Here was their soulmate.

Will took the first step toward Nico, engulfing him in a hug. He never thought that he would find his other half, the one who would make him happier than he'd ever been. And he knew, without a doubt, that they would manage to fix each other's heartache.

After all, the heartsong doesn't lie.

* * *

 **Wow, crappy ending is crappy. If you guys want, though, I can write the lyrics to their song and post them as another chapter. (I'm not going to write an actual song, though, since I'm not good at writing songs. You can imagine any tune you wish if I write this.) Tell me if you'd like to read that in a review if you'd like. Thanks for reading!**

 **~C**


End file.
